lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' ''= =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature dialogue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The open-world hub will include The Shire, Bree, Weathertop, Rivendell, The Pass of Caradhras, Lothlorien, Amon Hen, Edoras, Helm's Deep, Isengard, Osgiliath, Minas Tirith, Emyn Muil, The Dead Marshes, The Black Gate, Minas Morgul and Mordor. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels Prologue Summary: After the One Ring to rule all was created, Elendil, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the Battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond (2nd Age), Isildur, Elendil Bosses: Sauron (3 hearts) Setting: Mordor, Mount Doom Characters: Elrond, Isildur, Elendil The Fellowship of the Ring The Black Rider Summary: Frodo and Sam must leave the Shire but meet with Merry and Pippin, and then you escape the Ringwraiths. And Player 2 battles Saruman at Isengard. Characters: Frodo (Shire), Sam (Shire), Merry, Pippin, Gandalf the Grey Setting: The Shire, Bag End, Isengard Boss: Saruman (4 hearts) Weathertop Summary: After Frodo is caught with the Ring, the Ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at Weathertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the Ringwraiths. (Weaken the Ringwraiths by using fire.) Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin, Arwen (Ranger) on horse Setting: Weathertop Boss: 5 Ringwraiths (1 silver heart each) The Pass of Caradhras Summary: The Fellowship venture through the Pass of Caradhras, hoping to avoid the Mines of Moria. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the Grey Bosses: None Setting: Caradhras The Mines of Moria Summary: The fellowship take a shortcut through the mines. However, they are ambushed by Orcs, trolls, and a Balrog. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf the Grey, Merry, Legolas, Gimli Bosses: Cave Troll (8 hearts), Balrog (4 hearts) Setting: Mines of Moria Amon Hen Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, they go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir (1 heart) Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen Enimies: Uruk-Hai The Two Towers Taming Gollum Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gandalf the White Boss: Gollum (6 hearts), Balrog Setting: Emyn Muil, Highest Mountain The Dead Marshes Summary: Frodo, Sam and Gollum continue towards Mordor through the Dead Marshes. Characters: Frodo, Sam Boss: None Setting: The Dead Marshes Characters Earned: Faramir and Madril Track Hobbits Summary: Merry and Pippin flee to Fangorn Forest, where they meet Treebeard. Meanwhile Aragorn tracks them. Characters: Merry, Pippin, Treebeard, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli. Setting: Fangorn Forest Boss: Grishnakh Characters Earned: None Warg attack Summary: Aragorn and co. ride to Edoras to learn that King Theoden has been corrupted by Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Bosses: Theoden (possessed) (3 hearts) note: On the journey to helms deep the Rohans 150 are attacked by Orc warg riders however Aragorn is thrown of a cliff and the others journey on. Allies: 6 rohan soldiers Enemies: Orcs, Orc riders, Wargs Setting: Plains of Rohan Characters Earned: Gandalf the White Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10's of thousands upon Rohan's 300 lead by Theoden and aragorn but 200 Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. First you get up to the deeping wall, then attack the Uruk-hai on ladders, and then fall back to the keep. Also, Gandalf and Eomer come with 2000 Rohan soldiers. Characters:Legolas Theoden (on horse) Gimli, Aragon Enemies: Uruk-hai, Orcs Allies: 160 men and elves Setting: Helm's Deep Characters Earned: King Theoden (armour) Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam and Gollum are captured by Faramir, his lieutenant Madril, and their 100 rangers Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Enemies: Orcs,1 Ringwraith Allies: 30 gondor 9 gondor ranegers Setting: Osgiliath Characters Earned: gollum The Return of the King The Secret Stairs Summary: Gollum leads Frodo and Sam up the stairs and into the lair of Shelob the spider. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: None Allies: None Enemies: Shelob Characters Earned: None Minas Morgul Summary: Sam and Shagrat the orc fight Shelob after Frodo is webbed. Sam then goes to rescue Frodo from the orcs. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Shagrat the orc Enemies: Orcs and Uruk-Hai Boss: Shelob 4 hearts Allies: None Characters Earned: Shagrat Setting: Shelobs lair, Minas Morgul The Paths of the Dead Summary: Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are outnumbered and look for assistance in the war from the fallen soldiers in the Paths of the Dead to help there army of 6,000 Rohan soldiers. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Alllies: 50 rohan Bosses: Undead King ( 8 hearts) Characters Earned: None The Battle of Pelennor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minas Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with Gondor soldiers and Theoden, Eowyn, Merry and 6000 Rohirrim, but they have to defeat Haradrim (human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts and General Gothmog. Eowyn defeats the Witch King of Angmar, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrive with 1,000 army of dead traitors. Characters: Theoden, Eowyn (Armour), Merry (Armour), Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim Allies: 60 rohan, 70 gondor and 10,000 army of the dead Bosses: 2 Haradim Leaders (4 hearts each), Witch King (4 hearts). Setting: Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields Characters Earned: King Theoden, Eowyn armor and Merry Rohirrim armour The Black Gate Summary: Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin lead a army of 1,000 Rohan 500 Rohirrim and 2,000 Gondor soldiers on an attack on the Black Gate to distract the orcs so Frodo and Sam will be able to get to Mount Doom. Characters: Aragorn,Gimli, Legolas Enemies: Mordor Orcs Bosses:2 Ringwrath,2 fell beast Setting: Mordor, Black Gate Characters Earned: Aragorn Gondor armour, Pippin Gondor armour Mount Doom Summary: Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Frodo and Sam Enemies: Gollum Boss: Gollum (10 hearts). Setting: Mordor,Mt. Doom. After the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with the Eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire and find.... Characters *Frodo Baggins (also as orc armour,shier and weary) *Gandalf the Grey (also as Gandalf the White) *Sam Gamgee (also as orc disguise, and weary) *Merry Brandybuck (also in Rohan Armour) *Pippin Took (also in Gondor Armour) *Aragorn( Gondor Armour, King) *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir(also as captain) *Gollum (also as Smeagol) *King Theoden (also as possessed and armour *Faramir *Haldir *Gondor Soldier *Eowyn(also as armour *Saruman *Bilbo Baggins (also as old) *Rohan Soldier *Eomer *Ringwraith *Witch-king *Gothmog *Mordor Orc *Moria Orc *Uruk'hai *Berserker Uruk'hai *Isildur *Elrond (2nd and 3rd age) *Arwen *Galadriel *Celeborn *Sauron *Lurtz (also as newborn) *Mouth of Sauron *Gloin *elendil *Shagrat *Madril *Gil-Galad *Tom Bombadil *Rosie Cotton *Grishnakh *Easterling *Gondorian Ranger *Ringwraith(twilight) *Radagast the Brown *Hama *Gamling *Grima Wormtongue *lothlorien elf souldur *Saruman *Haradrim *Corsair *Citadel Guard *Denethor *Rohirrim soldir *soldier of the dead *king of the dead *blacksmith Minikits You can get 10 minikits in a level which will become small buildings and diagrams that are relevant to the level *Prolouge: Sauron *The black rider: Bree *Weathertop: Ringwrait (twilight) *Pass of caradhras: Caradhras *Mines of Moria: The balrog *Amon Hen: The watch tower of Amon Hen *Taming Gollum: The tallest Mountain *The dead marshes: Fell beast *Track Hobbits: Treebeard *Warg attack: Horse *Helm's deep: Uruk 'hai hook shooter *Osgiliath: Isengard *The secret stairs: Minas Morgul *Cirith Ungol: Shelob *The paths of the dead: The king of the dead *Battle of the pellenor fields: Grond *The black gate: Tthe Morranon *Mount doom: Mount Doom * Items Throughout the story, you can pick up items such as weapons and armour that you can use for new abilities. *Soup Pot *Golden Carrot *Stop Wand *House Key *Ent Draught *Fancy Umbrella *Chef's hat *Muddy armour *Uruk Sword *Artist's hat *handprint breastplate *Elven Lute *Quill *Luminous stone *Toy snake *Golden ax *Bubble Pipe *Mushroom Crown *Surefooted Cleavers *Sun Hat *Feathered Cap *Beard Comb *Skeleton Key *Shimmering Armour *Bandages *Magma Rock *Ice lolly *Glowing Shield *Decorative Horseshoes *Statue Hat *Rotten Drumstick *Wooden Bucket *Fishing Rod *Trophy Sheild *Warg tooth *Riding Crop *Spider Fang *Ladle *Goggles *Arrow Helmet *Ferryman's cap *Flower Hat *Elven sword *Moria orc helmet *Uruk sheild *Magma Aromour *Calcium Armour *Rubber Duck *Snowman Hood *Rock Hat *Giant Ancient Crown *Wooden Armour *Flaming hat *Palantir Hat Mithril Designs Items that must be forged , but can be used like normal items *Trowel *Whistle Sword *Rope *Top hat *Stud Mallet *Fishing Rod *Tinderbox *Sheild *Music Horn *Carrot Bow *Climbing Boots *Music Boots *Headdress *Gloves *Shockwave ax *Fire bow *Boxing Gloves *Squeak Sword *Spring Boots *Camoflouge Tome *Bottemless Bucket *Disco Phial *Cluster Bow *Ice Bow *Skeleton Sword *Hair Brush *Paintbrush *Ice Sword *Fire works *Skeleton Bow * Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Video Games Category:Lego Lord of the rings